


I Have Your Back

by woof_woof_1113



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Conversations, Fluff, Gen, No Plot, is cute, its also bad im sorry, like wow im flash, theyre just talking, this was written so fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woof_woof_1113/pseuds/woof_woof_1113
Summary: Jake asks an important question. Finn doesn't hesitate to answer.
Relationships: Finn the Human & Jake the Dog
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	I Have Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushed and I wanted to write something nice and cuddly but then I came upon this prompt which was really cool and exciting ok enjoy!!!

"When your whole life is about saving others, who will save you?"  
  
Finn looked away from his magazine. Jake was laying on his lap, not looking at his brother, but instead at the selling, as if the question wasn't addressed to his buddy. Finn knew, however, that he needed to answer it.  
  
"Um, I dunno. You? You always get me out of sticky biss, don't you? And I'd do the same for you, obviously."  
  
"Hm. I guess you have a point. But..." Jake paused, collecting his thoughts. "But what if I'm not around? What if something terrible would happen and I wouldn't be there to help you out?"  
  
"Why are you even asking me this?" Finn wondered, closing his magazine and putting it beside him on the couch.  
  
"Just a thought. You're so selfless it makes me think about your own safety sometimes."  
  
"I care about myself! And I cause trouble whenever I do, so I try to do that less now. Remember how I destroyed a good part of Candy Kingdom because of that Tower? That was selfish." Finn glanced at his robotic arm and recalled his temporary one. It almost brought chills down his spine.  
  
"Well, you wanted your dad's arm and you weren't doing so good, so it's fine. What I'm saying is, you can sacrifice yourself to save countless lives, but would someone sacrifice themselves for you?"  
  
Finn thought about it. He didn't know if he wanted the answer for that. Saving someone was his ideal death, and he was perfectly fine with it. He probably wouldn't be if a person would die for him though.  
  
"...would you?" Finn finally asked.  
  
The question made Jake flinch. Surprise turned into confusion and then into anger.  
  
"Dude, of course!" Jake started gesturing his arms violently, almost punching Finn in the process. To be honest, he would probably deserve it. "You're my brother, my best buddy AND my homie! How can I not do that?! Honestly, I should punch you right now for even thinking that."  
  
Finn laughed, "Ok, ok, I get it, you don't have to get all upset. Did that answer your question then?"  
  
"I... guess so." Jake responded.  
  
A smile formed on the dog's face. Jake closed his eyes. The answer was here all along, it seems. He felt Finn's arm scratching his back gently and lovingly. They had each other, and nothing was going to change that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so scared of Distant Lands: Together Again. I think I'll die.


End file.
